


Shameful

by Lemonberrytea



Category: Homestuck, fantroll - Fandom
Genre: F/M, JUST, smut of my fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonberrytea/pseuds/Lemonberrytea
Summary: Its always a good thing to take your kismesis to dinner. Especially  when you rent the whole place out just to tease her.





	Shameful

The restaurant was fancy but absolutely empty,despite the two of you,and you found it to be suspicious. The waiter gives a soft bow and a face to Linden that makes you think words have been spoken when you weren't around. Linden chuckles,effectively getting your attention. A bead of sweat dripped down your cheek as he spoke   
“ Wonderful place isn't it”  
You nod,you won't disagree,it is wonderful,it's just…  
“Empty...why is it empty?”  
“Ah”   
Linden affectionately clucks his tongue ,  
“I rented it out...just for us “  
His eyes follow the people walking by the windows,which are dimly tinted to give what's supposed to be a busy set of patrons privacy but instead its just you,and him. And that makes your stomach bottom out. Before you answer,the waiter is back and in a blur you have wine and bread. Linden orders for you,a clawskuttle beast with a fancy soup you can't even begin to remember the name off.You look bewildered at your “date” and he smiles .  
“You’ll like it,believe me “ he says and he reaches across the table to wrap the bib they provided around your neck. He’s so incredibly close and you hate it,nervous and sick feeling but you also love his eyes and the color of the freckles that dust the bridge of his nose. You hate him and you love him,but more than anything your ANXIOUS.   
It’s Linden’s favorite game to see you squirm,and he ha never stopped trying since he met you in the cafe,close to your house. Your fear of highbloods isnt particularry helping. Realizing your in your own head rambling (as you tend to do) Linden snaps hi fingers,his mouth pulled in a soft half grin  
“Oh Alternia to Veruda.”  
He coos,his eyebrows raising to tease you further.   
Anxiety drives you to eat,and You hum as you stuff half a breadstick in your mouth,not bother to dip it in grubsause. Linden laughs, a soft melodious noise that has the tips of your ears burning.  
“Yes….Veruda your not one for conversation are you?”   
He asks but you both know he very well knows the answer. He’s egging you on to stammer and make a fool of yourself and blimey you always take the bait.  
“S-sorry no i ….mmm”  
“Tell me about yourself. I still don’t know what your mother is”  
“She's...a butterfly wasp…”  
“Oh what a predator! I had no idea someone li  
ke you could have such fierce mother”  
You want to cry. The small talk makes you even more anxious and Linden laughs when you sweat. Your scared of him,but black for him at the same time and you don’t know how to express your emotions at all. You wish Polyin was here to make sense of it. Linden smirks at you again and pets her hand as he eats one breadstick. He must feel the sweat...But he hasn't laughed yet. You look cautiously his way. A spike goes thru your heart when you meet his intense gaze   
“I want you here too”   
He says slowly so you understand him…..but you don’t.  
“I'm right here”  
“No. i want to TAKE you. In the restaurant,so I can show off how pretty and dirty you are.”  
The purr in his voice doesn't hide the fact of what he said and you are DEAD.The urge to die ha NEVER been so strong.He wants to pail you right here in the MIDDLE of a restaurant and sure it’s empty but its  
S H A M E FU L   
Sweat beads under your cropped bangs and you pull your hand away from his colder hand to put it on your forehead.  
“D-Don’t be foolish oh god”  
And then Linden stands and your heart stops.he moves to your chair,He takes your chin with his thumb and ring finger and tilts up your head. His grin is malicious but you know truly he will never hurt you.  
“Veruda”   
He says your name softly,his lips brushing against yours before crashing into them for a proper Kismesis kiss,but it's not much of a fight for dominance. You never fight for it,o anxious and you give it gladley to your partner a his free hand pulls at your expensive dress (One he bought you) to free your breast. Linden breaks the kiss to press his lips to the swell of your left breast,mouthing and nipping at the skin they're,making you sigh softly,and cover your mouth,momentarily forgetting about your settings. Taking your nipple into his mouth Linden growls gently and caresses your other breast,slowly drawing soft noises out of your covered,pressed lips. He unravels you quickly,making you squirm in your chair as he kisses sucks and bites his way down until he's kneeling before you. Gripping the arms of the chair you soft gasp as he pushes your dress up and pulls your lacy panties down with one finger.He smirked in triumph as he looks at your wet nook,and the bulge thats half out of its sheath.  
“Oh I knew you were a dirty girl Veruda. Does Polyin know how dirty you are?”  
A heavy shiver and your nails scratch into the cushion on the arm of your chair. You feel your bulge unsheath more and you moan softly,groaning in embarrassment. Linden grins and moves closer to the heat between your legs,kissing the wet lips of your nook and occasionally plunging his cold tongue between them. It has you shivering hard and having to concentrate on Planting yourself in your seat,still and calm (not that your ever EVER calm). He knows what he is doing, surly because he ha you shaking quickly in you seat, and you feel your nook clench around nothing in desperation. You say his name softly and he tsks .  
“Louder”  
“Linden…”  
“Thats better”   
He praise,petting your thighs and then the slick lips of your nook.  
“What is it my pet”  
This.You HATE this,when he forces you to speak such filthy words. But you're desperate ad you know he won't do much to releave you if you dont speak and play his game. Closing your eyes you whisper  
“I-I...want..”  
“What? What do you want”  
Your incredibly frustrated,desperate a your nook drips on the chair’s rosey fabric.  
“Touch me more just..p-please!”  
You think you might be crying but you are flushed, hot and you can not tell.  
Turns out you are and Linden chuckles and wipes your cheek,undoing his fuschia pants to free his bulge. Its thicker than Polyin’s for sure,and has MUCH more ridges around the underside too. Its formidable but you W A N T I T. you rock your hips up for him to reach your nook but oh no. Linden picks you of of your chair and puts you over a cleared off table,laying belly down.  
“O-oh oh god what are you doing ?”  
You gasp,so so so SO exposed. Linden Laughs and pets your nook with the tip of his thick bulge before pushing in all the way and you KEEN and tremble on the table. Your so wet and with his slicked bulge he slides into you like a dream. You moan,your hips raised a little and you grip the table cloth. This is so obscene and shameful ,your heart is beating so fast but you don't want it to stop. And boy it DOESN’T,it gets better as he starts to rock his skilled hips into you. The moans are needy,DESPERATE,way different than the ones Polyin draws out of you.   
“So wet”   
He growls softly against your back before biting,marking you as his mate with bites and hickeys,his tongue laps over every mark he makes and your moaning in pain along with pleasure, Your nook squeezing around him.   
His hand quickly finds its way into your long hair,pulling sharp but gently,and using it as leverage for his hips. It has you groaning loudly,head tilted back. It's good,really good and you forget your fear for a little while,fear of being caught and shamed. The bigger troll laughs deeply next to your ear as he nips at it,his cold tongue running along the shell of it.  
“Oh it looks like you like this Veruda. Aren’t you happy I took you out to dinner?”  
You nod,as much as you can with your hair being pulled anyways and spread your legs more.   
“Oh that's my good girl,take it…!”  
Linden grunts in your ear and you can feel by his pulsing bulge that hes close.So are you,however and when he thrusts a particular deep thrust while petting your grub scar its your undoing. With a loud whimper you cum,your nook grips his bulge as your own splatters the tile floor with cerulean. Panting you shiver when you feel his cold material fill you and your seed flap. Linden pulls out slow and kisses your cheek softly. He grabs napkins to clean you up,fixing your panties and dress just as the waiter walks in with your orders. He look only mildly surprised and leaves after setting your orders down. Linden grins and turn you around,kissing your forehead.  
This kismesitude is going to kill you.

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS MY first time posting and im sorry if its bad GOMEN


End file.
